A light emitting diode refers to an inorganic semiconductor device that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes. Such light emitting diodes have advantages such as eco-friendliness, low power consumption, long lifespan, low price, and the like. Among the light emitting diodes, UV light emitting diodes can be applied to UV curing, sterilization, white light sources, medicine, and equipment components. Particularly, a UV curing apparatus utilizes chemical reaction in which curing is performed by irradiating an object to be cured, for example, paint applied to a surface of a product, with UV light, and is used in various fields such as semiconductors, electronics, medicine, communication, and the like.
However, products employing UV light emitting diodes are more likely to suffer from deterioration in lifespan due to heat generated from the UV light emitting diodes than products employing blue light emitting diodes. Accordingly, various studies have been conducted to develop a light emitting diode package having a reduced size and an efficient heat dissipation structure.
For example, in a chip-on-board (COB) type light emitting diode package, a light emitting diode chip is directly mounted on a printed circuit board to reduce a heat discharge path from the light emitting diode chip, thereby improving heat dissipation efficiency while achieving size reduction through height reduction of the light emitting diode package.
Therefore, various studies have been conducted to develop a chip-on-board type light emitting diode package capable of efficiently dissipating heat from a light emitting diode chip.
On the other hand, since such a chip-on-board type UV light emitting diode package requires a connector for connection to a power source and is often connected to an external apparatus such as a curing apparatus, there is a need for studies with respect to the structure of the light emitting diode package.